


Ficlets Malcolm/Jamie

by EmilieVitnux



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilieVitnux/pseuds/EmilieVitnux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short fics, mainly tumblr prompt fills about Malcolm/Jamie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlets Malcolm/Jamie

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was : "Can you write some Malcolm/Jamie + regrets?"

It wasn’t his fault. Some peoples might think it was his fault, but it wasn’t. He had lost everything, his power, his job, his freedom… All of this was his fault, he knew it. But he has lost Jamie and that wasn’t his fault. It was others. Others peoples, things, circumstances. But not him.

Fuck the opposition, these idiots wanted to see the fall of Malcolm Tucker, so they did everything they could for that; they make him the Story so the press and papers would talk about him. If they hadn’t make everything they could to make him fall And wouldn’t have choose to follow Tom. It wouldn’t have lost Jamie on his way to keep his power.

Fuck Tom. If Tom hadn’t been Prime Minister, then Jamie would have stay with him. He had said it, his choice was “Not Tom, anyone but Tom”. Why couldn’t it have been someone else? Why did he have to stand? Tom was the reason why the reason Jamie had left.

Fuck the nutters, the bastards only wanted to have power. If they hadn’t made sure that Malcolm would follow them to keep his place, Jamie would have stay with him. If the nutters had fail, Jamie would still be with him.

Fuck Dan Miller. The Guy could have run and win against Tom, but he didn’t, he choose to fully endorse him. Why? Why when he try to lead the party a few months later? Why couldn’t he have run against Tom this first night? Jamie would have stayed if this bastard had chosen to run. He would have stay.

Fuck Ben Swain and his stupidity. Enable to have the balls to be à Prime Minister. Why couldn’t he have been a good candidate? Jamie would have stayed if it was Ben. Maybe.

Fuck Claire Ballantine. If she hadn’t been stupid enough to use her own fucking name to play online poker then she could have been Prime Minister instead of Tom. And Jamie wouldn’t have left, he would have stay if it was Claire.

Fuck online poker. If online poker didn’t exist, then Claire Ballantine wouldn’t have been addicted to it, then she would have been able to run against Tom. Then she would have win and Jamie would still be there, because he liked the idea of Claire Ballantine as a Prime Minister.

Fuck the press. If the press and media didn’t exist, then Claire Ballantine being addicted to online poker wouldn’t have mattered, no one would have ever know and she could have run against Tom. And Jamie wouldn’t have left.

Fuck politic. If politic didn’t exist then he wouldn’t have fight against Jamie, against everyone to keep his place and power. He wouldn’t have watched Jamie left without even looking at him. If politic didn’t exist he probably wouldn’t have met Jamie, and sometime he wondered if it wouldn’t have been for the Best. 

Fuck himself. Because if he wasn’t so stupid, so proud, so addicted to power he wouldn’t have stay, he would have followed him. He should have. Or he could have convinced him to stay, maybe not in politics, but just with him.

 

Fuck Jamie Macdonald, the bastard still haunted him years after he had lost him.

**Author's Note:**

> You're free to prompt me on Tumblr if you want to read more : http://emilievitnux.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
